Libertad
by Sarada Uchiha Haruno 2
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, un empresario millonario hijo de papi que siempre obtenía lo que quería… esa cosa era una muchacha, de nombre Sakura Haruno… y la tendría, pero cuando logró su cometido pasó algo que nunca esperó… la había dejado embarazada… ahora, tres años después la había embarazado de nuevo… Vivían bien… pero a los ojos de él faltaba algo para que pudiera ser feliz… SU LIBERTAD


Capítulo 1

Otro día empieza en las vidas de Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno y así mismo, empieza una nueva discusión… siempre lo mismo… todos los tiempos…

\- ¡ESE NIÑO ME TIENE HARTO! - gritaba furioso…- ¡MÁS VALE QUE LO CALLES DE UNA VEZ!... ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHARLO!

-Llora porque te escucha gritar y lo asustas… sólo es un bebé…- dijo la pelirrosa con voz triste, suspiró para luego añadir…

-Sé por causa mía estás atado a nosotros…- trató de contener las lágrimas…- pero también sé que no eres feliz, lo sé y no te culpo… así que te libero…- no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se le salieran…

-Te libero de tu carga… te libero de nosotros…- sonrió a pesar de todo…- me iré con mi hijo a otro sitio… la casa es tuya a fin de cuentas… sólo dame 30min y desapareceremos de tu vida… para siempre… para que puedas ser feliz…

Y así fue… ella con su bebé de dos años y una pequeña maleta salió dejando libre a su amor y padre de sus hijos…

Sasuke vio cómo aquella muchacha simplemente salía de su casa… se iba llevándose consigo al hijo de ambos de apenas dos años y su hija no nacida que descansaba en su vientre que siete meses… se iban dándole lo que él siempre había deseado… SU LIBERTAD…

Con su recién recuperada libertad Sasuke salió a hacer lo que más le gustaba… FOLLAR CON MUJERES FACILES… la numero uno en su lista, Karin Uzumaki, la hermana de su dobe mejor amigo, Naruto.

Luego de pasar todo el día con ella follando como a él le gustaba regresó a casa, encontrándola extrañamente vacía… de pronto su mente empezó a recordar momentos cuando Sakura y su hijo aún estaban ahí…

FLASHBACK 1

-Bienvenido Sasuke…- habló Sakura desde la cocina cuando lo vio entrar

-Benvenido papá…- le dijo el pequeño Daisuke con su media lengua intentando abrazarlo por las piernas… pero él simplemente apartó al niño con un empujón como si su tacto le quemara…

El pequeño con su carita triste y los ojos llorosos debido al rechazo de su padre se fue a la cocina a buscar refugio en los cálidos brazos de su madre, quien siempre sabía cómo poner contento a su pequeño, pero siempre con su corazón roto por el rechazo que Sasuke le tenía al pequeño, pero trataba de no demostrarlo y siempre sonreírla a su pequeño…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Los recuerdos comenzaron a atormentar la mente del pelinegro…

FLASHBACK 2

-Sasuke…- habló la pelirrosa cuando ambos estaban a punto de dormir…- sé que no me quieres, pero me gustaría que aún me desearas como antes… sé que desde que nació Daisuke mi cuerpo ya no es el mismo… pero me gustaría hacer el amor contigo… además… es tu cumpleaños… sé que para ti no es mucho… pero me gustaría entregarme a ti como regalo de cumpleaños…- habló con voz baja y así lo hizo…

_Tiempo después…_

-Sasuke…- habló ella con temor…- sé que lo que te voy a decir no te va a gustar, pero… estoy embarazada de nuevo y…

-Hmp… ya no importa… ya tenemos uno de igual manera… ya estoy atado a ti…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

De pronto recordó la primera vez que fue a su casa a decir que estaba embarazada….

FLASHBACK 3

Sabía que no debía estar ahí y no sabía qué hacía ahí… pero debía estar ahí… era la casa de Sasuke, la pelirrosa asustada tocó la puerta y ella fue recibida por una mujer pelinegra quien se extrañó al verla ahí…

-Bu… buenas tardes… me… me llamo Sakura… es… ¿está Sasuke en casa? - preguntó la pelirrosa tímidamente…

-Si claro… adelante…- decía animada la mujer…- yo soy Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke… pasa, ahora le llamo…- la pelinegra llamó a su hijo el cual se extrañó al ver ahí a Sakura…

-Hola Sasuke-kun…- habló tímidamente…- necesito hablar contigo…- se ruborizó…

-Los dejaré para que hablen tranquilos…- Mikoto salió del lugar

-Tengo algo importante que decirte…- habló temerosa…- estoy embarazada y…

De pronto se escuchó el grito agudo de su madre dar un grito agudo… no sabía que había pasado… si había visto una cucaracha… si había un ratón… si se había pegado en el dedo meñique del pie con alguna mesa… pero fue el grito más agudo que había escuchado…

\- ¡Ay! que alegría…- gritaba su madre quien había entrado de nuevo a la sala…- un nuevo bebé…- Le hará compañía a Shisui-chan…- volvió a hablar Mikoto…

-No señora Mikoto…- dijo la muchacha cuando la pelinegra fue a abrazarla…

\- ¿Cuándo será la boda? - la pelinegra comenzó a bombardear de preguntas a su hijo y a la pelirrosa…- ¿dónde vivirán? ¿cuánto tiempo tienes?

-Espere señora Mikoto…- Sakura la tranquilizó…- si me formula las preguntas una por una se las podré responder con más facilidad…- tomó aire esperando la primero pregunta de la pelinegra la cual no tardó en llegar…

\- ¿Cuándo se casarán? - empezó ella

-No nos casaremos Mikoto-san…- respondió ella…- no hay necesidad de hacer tal cosa…

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?... ¿Qué dicen tus padres? - siguió el interrogatorio

-Tengo tres meses y medio… mi padre murió cuando yo tenia 10 años y mi madre me dijo que no podía seguir viviendo en casa cuando se enteró de mi embarazo…

\- ¿Dónde estás viviendo ahora? - las preguntas de Mikoto estaban intimidando a Sakura

-Vivo en una posada del centro de la cuidad mientras ahorro para poder mudarme a un apartamento para mi bebé y para mí…

\- ¿Porqué le dijiste a mi hijo de tu embarazo?... ¿Qué quieres de él?...

-No quiero nada…- eso sorprendió a los Uchiha…- es el padre de mi bebé y es su decisión si quiere formar parte de su vida… lo único que quisiera de verdad de él es que conviva con nuestro bebé cuando nazca… pero si él no quiere tener nada que ver con nuestro bebé es su decisión y yo la respetaré…

\- ¿Qué edad tienes?... ¿qué haces?...

-Tengo 14 años señora…- eso sorprendió mucho a la pelinegra…- soy estudiante de secundaria y trabajo en una cafetería que está en el centro cerca de la posada donde vivo actualmente…

-Bien…- habló la pelinegra con tono de decisión que desconcertó a la pareja…- ahora que sé que no te interesa el dinero de mi hijo he llegado a una conclusión…- respiró hondo y habló…

-Sakura vivirá contigo en tu apartamento, Sasuke….

\- ¡QUÉ! - él habló enojado al mismo tiempo que Sakura decía…

\- ¡NO, YO NO! - ninguno de los dos pudo terminar de replicar porque la pelinegra volvió a hablar con tono que no aceptaba replica alguna…

-Es mi última palabra…- cruzó los brazos…- debes hacerte responsable de tus actos Sasuke, tienes 25 años y trabajas en la empresa de tu padre y ellos ahora necesitan de ti y yo no podré vivir sabiendo que tú dejaste tirado a tu hijo cuando tienes los medios para sacarlo adelante junto con su madre…

-Pero yo no quiero…- Sakura intentaba refutar…

-Es mi última palabra…- los miró a ambos…- deben pensar en su hijo ahora y por lo tanto lo más sensato es que ambos vivan juntos y juntos críen a su hijo y le den lo que necesita…

Ambos supieron sin lugar a dudas que la discusión había terminado y no se aceptaban replicas, los futuros padres hicieron lo que la pelinegra había dicho

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Con esos recuerdos caminó por la casa mientras iba a su habitación pasando por la habitación que antes era de su hijo… estaba completamente vacía excepto por la cuna y de pronto dirigió su vista al pequeño moisés rosa que Sakura recientemente había comprado para su hija no nacida y sintió el dolor de la culpabilidad clavarse en el pecho como dagas afiladas que lo desgarraban por dentro…

Había dejado marchar a una muchacha de apenas 17 años embarazada de 7 meses con una pequeña maleta y un niño de 2 años… sin importarle si les pasaba algo o si tenían un lugar al cuál regresar a pasar la noche…

Con ése y muchos otros pensamientos más se atormentó durante la noche pensando en todo lo que había hecho….


End file.
